Sophie's First Time - Chapter One
by janel.larue
Summary: Sophie has a rough time trying to get used to Howl's perverse ways. She loves him, but her shyness keeps getting the better of her. Will she let him in or will she continue to run? ** All characters I do not claim. All rights to Diana Wynne Jones. **
1. Chapter 1

It had only been about two months since she had come here. Everything was quiet for a while and her curse was starting to fade. It was not at all different, here at the castle. It was still noisy and usually a mess, so she still had a good work cut out for her every other day. Markl was still studying beneath his master, Howl, who was around a lot more for some reason. Sophie was often spoiled by him with gifts and pretty clothing and she was about at the end of her rope. It was hard for her to refuse gifts and compliments from a stunningly beautiful man…

At the moment, Sophie was on her hands and knees, scrubbing away at the bathroom floor. _How did it get so disgusting after two days? _She thought, grimacing a little at the spot of sludge in the floor. It was not until she felt a presence behind her that she stopped her motions. From the shadow's shape, it could not have been Markl. Her brown orbs flickering back and up the tall figure of the man, her heart skipped a beat. Taking in his beauty was always breathless. She wondered constantly why Howl, such a beautiful man, could take an interest into a plain girl such as her. It was completely beyond her knowledge. Jumping back into reality, Sophie's face reddened a few shades. Howl had bent down and started brushing strands of silver hair that had stuck to her face from working so hard. _So close… _she thought, exhaling sharply as his blue eyes met her own. "Didn't I tell you not to work so hard?"

"And didn't I tell you not to make such a mess?" Sophie countered.

Howl's smile faded for a second, but it returned. Light in his eyes showed his playfulness on the matter. "Don't start this again. You ended up making a bigger mess than I."

Sophie huffed, frustrated already. She poked at his chest. "Leave. Let me finish."

Howl made a whimpering noise, resembling a dog. He left obediently, a low laugh coming from him as he finally stepped out into the hall and left her to her duties. Sophie sighed at this. She enjoyed his humor and playfulness, but she could not get over the fact that he was just so incredibly messy in the bathroom. She shared the bathroom, too! Now that she thought about it, she considered taking a nice hot bath later after dinner.

As an hour passed, she finally had the floor clean and the bathtub as well. Everything was back as it should have been: the towels folded up on the racks (those that were clean anyway), the soaps and shampoos back where they should have been, and so on. Brushing her apron off, she headed downstairs. She could hear the ruckus of Markl bickering about this and that about magic, Howl laughed, though she could hear irritation in his tone of voice. "If you use that spell, it could interact with the other spell and blow your face off."

Markl was groaning, wanting to at least do as he planned. "But, Master Howl, it's the first time I've finally made my own! Please, please, plea—"

"No," he said, his voice sounding agitated.

Markl tramped off upstairs, bumping into Sophie on the way. Sophie watched for a moment, and then continued down the stairs, peeking around the corner at Howl. He was rubbing his eyes. Sophie came forward slowly at first then a little quicker. She was going to attempt to hurry past him without any problems. Something caught her wrist just as she was almost by him. A force tugged at her and Sophie flopped back right into Howl's lap. He curled his arms around her lovingly. Sophie started to squirm, but Howl growled playfully. Sophie squeaked in embarrassment, feeling his hands scoot up and grab a handful of her breast. "H-Howl, no," she murmured.

Howl had started nibbling at her neck. "You always say no, but you don't really mean that now do you?"

Sophie squirmed to get away from him as butterflies fluttered about in her stomach. Even though it had been so long being together, they had only been intimated a few times and it had yet to be her fantasies: tangled together, slick with sweat. Her face reddened at the thought of it. Why could she go any further than kissing and a couple of gropes like this? Every time his hands wandered like this, she got jittery and pulled away to go do something else. "H-Howl, I have to… Dinner," she stammered, pulling at his hands that were trying to slip through the collar of her dress for a better feel.

Howl seemed eager. She continued to fight to make him stop, but he overpowered her. It wasn't until feet sounded on the stairs again that he finally pulled away, wrapping his arms around Sophie's waist gently to cover him if Markl came to wonder what they were doing this time.

Markl's face showed confusion as he scanned the kitchen and the table. "So… where is dinner?"

Sophie made a frustrated sound, trying to pull herself from him, this time succeeding. She felt his eyes on her as she headed past him and for the stove. There, she filled a pot with water to boil. "It will be ready soon, okay, Markl?"

Markl plopped into a chair at the table, looking impatient. "Stew again?" he asked.

Sophie gave a small nod. "Beef and vegetables today, too," she said, gathering the chopped vegetables she had cut earlier this morning and dumping them into the pot of soon boiling water. She added herbs here and there to get the right flavor before adding the already cooked beef. She glanced back behind her to see Howl's majestic blue colored eyes on her. He had turned and crossed his legs, propping his elbow up on the table, his cheek resting on his knuckles. Sophie stiffened and twirled back around to face the stove.

"What's wrong with Sophie now?" Markl asked, interested.

Howl gave a low chortle. "Sophie is a little jumpy again."

Sophie reddened a shade deeper than pink at his words. She dreaded what would come later, but maybe she could get to the bath before he got to her? Over the course of fifteen minutes, she had served them the stew, eaten, and excused herself to go upstairs. Thankfully Howl stayed where he was, although he watched her like a hawk. Sophie wasn't ready to experience sex, something her sister Lettie had tried explaining to her quite often, but she didn't pay any attention to it.

In the bath, she had securely locked the door in hopes that would leave her in peace. Sophie had stripped herself down, placing the dirty clothes into the laundry-bin. She had her nightgown hanging on the toilet until she finished her bath. Sophie turned toward the full-body mirror to the side, studying herself. She ran a finger over the hip bones that jutted out lightly. Who could ever see beauty in this? She had mid-sized breasts that looked like they didn't belong to her. Her hair was still silver and short, but had grown since Calcifer had eaten it. She didn't hate it though, she loved that about herself. It was much better than the boring brown she once had. She was still skinny and unattractive in her eyes. Even if Howl had told her millions of times, she still couldn't believe someone as beautiful as he thought that she was much prettier. As soon as the tub filled with warm water, she settled herself in with a happy sigh. She ducked her head under the surface of the water for a minute, and then resurfaced. "You think locking the door can keep me out?" a deep voice purred.

Sophie gave a start, her deep brown hues darting over to the sound of Howl's voice. There he was, arms crossed over his chest, looking as smug as ever. She slouched into the water, crossing her arms over her chest as well to hide herself. Howl came closer, leaning over her curiously. Sophie had blocked all possible perverse areas from view and Howl frowned at his. She stared at him like an animal caught in the headlights. "Well, fine. If you won't let me, I'll come in to see for myself." Howl pulled back away from her and undressed himself. He first pulled the belt loose and then off, un-zipping his pants and letting them fall to his ankles. Next was his shirt, then his boxers, which he added to the pile. Here, he returned to the side of the bath tub, Sophie now as red as she was earlier. She had turned her face away from him. He was bare, his member was, and that was something she had not yet seen. The water rippled as he stepped into the water, sitting Indian Style in front of her. Sophie pushed herself to the other side, pressing hard against the porcelain. Howl stared at her strangely.

"What's the matter, my flower?" He asked, reaching out to her.

Sophie hesitated, cautiously scooting over to him. "Why so shy?" he questioned again. "You've seen me in this form before. Or do you not remember that night?"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Of course I remember that, but I was polite and didn't look."

Howl grasped her face between his hands gently, pulling her to look at him. "I'm not going to devour you… I just wish to experience this with me…"

She hesitated, feeling his hands drop from her face and to her hands. He had wrapped his fingers around her wrists and tried pulling them from her chest in a teasing way. She fought and tugged them back, Howl giving a smirk as he continued to struggle with her. He wanted to see her beauty. Water flew everywhere at her struggle and it was then that he finally had her pinned. His eyes still showed the playfulness, but Sophie's brown eyes showed something else. It looked like lust… Confused, he hadn't quite figured her out yet. "Interesting," he murmured.

"Let me go," Sophie whimpered, writhing about some more and causing the water to fly out onto the floor.

Howl gave a mischievous grin. Now that he finally had her, he—Sophie gave a tougher struggle, her knee thrusting up into his sack. He let go instantly with a grunt, his hands shooting down to hold his member in pain. Looking to her, it was clear that anger was written all over his face. "And here I thought your hands were more dangerous…" he uttered, raspy with pain.

Sophie was staring at him, shocked that she had done such a thing. She had climbed cautiously out of the tub and wrapped a dry towel around her. She had no idea what to do in such a situation, but she just stood there, staring at him. It wasn't until he found his bearings and followed after her, stumbling a little. Sophie shot to the nearest wall. Howl had wrapped his arms around her waist regardless, burying his face into her shoulder. "I just want to experience this with you, Sophie." He sighed, letting her go. He nudged her away from the door to leave, wrapping a towel around his waist before doing so.

_As Sophie remained in the bathroom, she felt angry with herself. She pulled the door open and headed down the hall to her room. She dried off here and dressed in another nightgown she thought she would never come to wear. Howl bought it for her in attempt to get her out of the plain nightgown she always wore. This nightgown, however, was much more revealing. It showed cleavage she never displayed to people. It was short as well. It ran down to her mid-thighs and made her squirm to pull it down to hide herself. Her brown eyes flickered over to the door that had opened with a couple of short knocks. "Sophie, I—"Howl started as he came in, eyes now locked on her._

_Sophie reddened in the face, glancing over him who was still half dressed. He wore his boxers and the towel on his head to dry his black hair. "…Just wanted to tell you I'm sorry," he said, watching as she started to retreat to the bed to hide. He snatched her wrist once more and raised her up, tossing her over his shoulder as he hummed cheerily._

_"Howl, no!" Sophie gave a shriek in protest, struggling to pull herself from his shoulder. Being so close to him where he was half naked made her face warm._

_"I'm just taking you to my room to sleep," he replied with a small laugh. "Who's the pervert now?"_

_Sophie frowned, grumbling a bit as she finally forfeited. Lying limp on his shoulder, his hand secure on her thigh, this made her squirm. The nightgown was already riding up higher than it should and she could feel a draft near the bottom of her derrière. As Howl stopped to push open his door, she gave a squeak as he tossed her onto the bed and returned to the door to lock it. As he returned to her, he didn't stop. He crawled over her and to the other side of the bed. Sophie exhaled heavily, so paranoid he would come after her. She curled up under the blankets, blinking as the room had been devoured in darkness. Howl had cuddled close to her, an arm slithering over her side and tugging her closer to him. He said nothing as she lay there for the longest of times. Finally as she was relaxing, she turned toward him to lay on her right side. She rested her head into the pillow when she noticed his hand was caressing her thigh. The nightgown had ridden up more and his hand was exploring the exposed skin. Sophie squinted at him. His eyes her open, staring at her as if nothing was going on._

_She didn't think for a moment she would get such a feeling from the calm look on his face. Pulling his hand back, he turned and she now faced his back. She blinked as she lay there, breathless._

_All throughout the night, she stared at his back. Morning started to arrive, sun shining through the windows. Howl turned back toward her sleepily. He blinked a couple of times at realizing she was awake. Soon enough Howl was ginning, as if he had a secret plan and it had worked. "Why are you awake?" He asked, blinking at her a couple more times._

_Sophie made a face and turned herself away from him, her turn now for her back to face him. An arm slithered around her and pulled her to the warmth of skin. "Did I affect you finally?"_

_"Maybe…" she uttered._

_Howl nipped at her neck. Bumps formed across her skin followed by a shiver. "You have absolutely no idea just how long I've been waiting for you to collapse," he said with a sigh, caressing her exposed hip. This sent fire through the places he touched._

_Sophie wriggled about, her mind and body so set on getting what she needed taken care of. She was scared that she would do something wrong again like last night. Her legs spread as he rubbed closer to her pelvis, trying to move to a spot where he would touch what was throbbing eagerly to be caressed. Howl ignored this though, his face no longer holding the playfulness it used to. Now, it held a seriousness she'd not seen since he had sat her down and tried to convince her he truly loved her. Breathing a little heavier, Sophie started to cry out a little in frustration every time his fingers came nearer and nearer to her opening or clitoris. She shot up finally, exhaling heavily. Her face was hot as well as her body._

_Howl propped himself up on his elbow, blinking at her slightly. Sophie started to ride from the bed to retreat. "Just where do you think you're going?" he questioned curiously._

_"I-I can't do it," she stammered, biting at her lip and heading for the door. She had clearly made up her mind that this was much too weird for her._

_"We haven't even started, love," he chortled._

_Sophie whimpered at his chuckle, fumbling with the door. There was no doorknob? Her heart started to beat harder against her rib cage, looking back to find Howl heading for her. He was erect, pointing to her. She nervously stared. "If you like it, touch it," he said, blinking at her. It was like she was off in a different world, staring hard at his member._

_Howl reached and grabbed her hand, leading it to his throbbing hard-on which was extremely eager to be touched for the first time by her. Sophie didn't protest, so he continued to lightly pull her hand closer and closer… Finally he let out a gasp, jumping slightly. Sophie had returned from whatever world she had gone to, curiously reaching for it until she wrapped her fingers about the warm flesh. It throbbed in her hands. Starting to pull on it, Sophie reddened a little as she received a frustrated sigh from above her. Through minutes playing with him, his small sighs started to turn into groans. Howl had pushed her against the door, his face red. "My turn," he said, exhaling heavily. He had leaned down and captured her lips, kissing her hungrily. He had missed the softness of her lips, how they trembled at first but soon became eager._

_Things were starting to get out of control when a knock sounded at the door. Howl froze while Sophie jumped out of her skin. "Master Howl?" It was Markl._

_"Damn it," Howl cursed. He cleared his throat. "Markl, find some food for yourself this morning. There's some leftover eggs and bacon…"_

_There was silence on the other side of the door, then footsteps hurrying off downstairs. Sophie was prepared to leave, fumbling with the door again. "I don't think so."_

_She gave a squeak at Howl latched on to her waist from behind. He pulled her to him, reaching under her nightgown and caressing her, slowly rising higher and higher to her breasts. He gave a smile as his fingers found the erect bud of her right breast. "Oooh?" he purred curiously, giving them a squeeze here and there._

_Sophie struggled still, embarrassment written all over her face. Her arms had tried covering her chest, but that wasn't working as he pinched at her nipples that were erect before he had even touched them. A groan had escaped from her lips a couple times it almost startled her. To make such a noise, she thought it weird. Even as she tried restraining herself from letting such sounds escape, it didn't work. Howl was fighting to get the lingerie off of her now, Sophie clinging to it. Howl gave up for the time being, reaching between her legs and petting lightly. Her bareness was arousing. He went in search for her clitoris. When Sophie gave a rather loud moan and grabbed at his hand to push him away, he smirked. He captured her hands, tugging them behind her back and holding them there tightly as he started rubbing some more. He barely had to put pressure on her and she started to buckle. Her cries send tingles up and down his spine, his hard-on throbbing against her behind. Sophie jumped lightly, soon collapsing at the pressure he had given to her button. Howl blinked a couple of times at this. Sophie, once okay, had started to crawl away from him as fast as she could. Howl had watched curiously, following her. She had started to crawl under the bed when Howl grasped her by the ankles and pulled her out, straddling her. He managed to get the nightgown off of her now, seeing her beauty full now. He bent down and busied his mouth as he took one of her pink buds into his mouth, suckling, all the while reaching down between her legs and rubbing. Sophie gave a shout._

_Feet sounded on the stairs again and Howl clamped a hand over her mouth with a smirk, continuing to pleasure her. Sophie was fighting to pull his hand away that was fiddling roughly with her clitoris. She trembled, back arching. Her muffled cries started to get louder as she started to tremble more. Howl's hand quickened and the trembles increased. As the footsteps lessened, he pulled himself away from her before she could get a chance to get to experience her first orgasm. She rose up and stared at him with a wild look in her eye. "My turn..." she huffed, giving a small smirk._

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Be patient for Chapter 2! x]**


	2. Chapter 2

_Howl looked startled as he looked back in the direction of Sophie's raspy voice. It didn't fit her, but her messy look sure did. As Sophie crawled her way toward him, he started to smirk wider and wider. A taunting look... She finally grasped the silky cloth of his boxers and pulled. His erection caught for a second but she pulled again and down they went. Her smirk slowly faded as she faced his member. She straightened and sat back as if he were disfigured somehow. Howl stared at her curiously, his grin still playing at his lips. An eyebrow arched. "Don't back out on me now," he gave a playful growl, lurking forward._

_Sophie started to scoot back as if she were testing him. She was starting to come out of her shell, so at least she wasn't running away in fear again. She was matching her playfulness with her own in a way. Howl arched the other eyebrow for a moment as he tilted his head to the side and studied the back end of her. She started to crawl away. His face warmed up a bit at the look of what he was after. He caught sight of a glimmer, automatically thinking she was ready for him. Howl reached forward and grasped her ankle and halted her crawling. This resulted in a plop on her chest. Howl crawled over top of her and straddled her butt, holding her down. "Now I have you," he chimed, pulling himself to her feet and dragging Sophie with him after he got a good hold of her. He tossed her onto the bed again, finding his rightful place over top of her. He bent down to place a kiss upon her smooth lips, adding a nice shade of red to her cheeks. Howl let his hands explore her creamy skin again, receiving the raising of bumps all across any visible skin. As her nipples pointed into the fabric, he reached up and ran circles around them. Sophie started to squirm. Howl ran his fingers down to her inner thighs, running closer and closer to her wet, glistening opening. "Howllll…" Sophie complained._

_Howl reached up and captured her lips again, giving her something else to worry about as he grasped a handful of her breasts. Her moan vibrated in the deep of her throat and she squirmed more, rising herself and trying to press into him eagerly. He answers this with his hand that rushed back down to her opening, rubbing at her clitoris. He didn't do this long, for he still wouldn't allow her to get any closer to an orgasm. He would drive her wild and it looked as if he was accomplishing it. Her hands had found their way to his black hair, raking through it and sliding down to his shoulders as she dug her nails into him. She gave a cry, staring at him as he pulled away and situated himself at her feet. He first pushed apart her legs and bent his head toward her wetness. Sophie bolted upright in a moment of confusion, trying to clamp her legs shut. Howl overpowered her. As he gave a lick at her exposed, swollen clit, she gave a jump. Howl started to chuckle but parted her lips to see just what he was going to be after down here. He licked lightly, tasting her sweetness. Sophie gave a whimper, pushing at his head to get him away. "Howl… Howl, no," she pleaded, her face reddening deeply in embarrassment._

_As if he didn't hear her pleading, Howl continued his motives. He suckled at her swollen button, more of her sweetness leaking out of her and into his mouth. Sophie continued to push at him, his name coming from her lips every time he found her clitoris. It seemed to be his favorite spot on her so far. It made her tremble and shake; it came off as seductive, squirming and wriggling her hips as if it would get her out of his grasp. Finally, he freed himself from her warmth, having to wipe his mouth. "Tasty," he purred as he caught his breath. His member twitched a couple of times in agreement, even more so as he looked at her lusty form below him._

_Sophie wriggled herself back, her chest rising and falling heavily. She pulled her legs to her chest, angling herself away from him. "You think what will save yourself?" Howl asked, grinning slightly, crawling toward her._

_She whined, curling herself up into a tight ball after thinking about what to do in so little time. The fetal position was her answer. She pulled a pillow to her chest, but Howl managed to pull it from her easily. As he pulled it, Sophie came with it, right into his lap as he wanted. He tried extremely hard to get her to sit still, but every time she felt the prod of his member, she tried to go back into her fetal position. He had to admit her wriggling against him turned him on. "Keep wiggling, we'll get somewhere," he purred, giving a shudder._

_Sophie stopped immediately, thinking about this. She made a face and pulled from him, rubbing at her warm face. "I'll make you get to know it better~" he chimed, crawling over top of her and pinching at her sides, which he knew were her ticklish spots. She yelped and tried not to giggle, shoving at his hands._

_"Noooo," she complained, thrashing about._

_In a moment, there was silence as their lips came into contact with each other. A grumble sounded and Howl look displeased, pulling back and staring at the culprit: her hungry stomach. He cursed slightly, pulling himself from her and getting to his feet. "Alright, fine. Food," he said as he pulled on his pants after his boxers. His hard-on was hidden for now. "Stay," he demanded as he looked back to her, disappearing out of the door._

_Sophie was left with silence, laying there on the bed. She was staring hard at the door that had no door-handle when she had tried to leave. Wizards… she thought, frustrated._

_As Howl busied himself in the kitchen, he had prepared a nice little lunch for the two of them. There wasn't much in his fridge except fruit that had yet to be eaten. A couple cartons of strawberries and peaches and pears. She scratched lightly at the back of his head and decided this would have to do. He chopped them up finely, poured the pile of mixed fruit into a bowl. He heard footsteps rushing down the stairs and he turned to see the familiar red hair of Markl, and… his disappointed face. "Is she sick or something? You hardly eat or cook, Master Howl…" Markl said, hardly looking any happier than he had been yesterday at dinner._

_Howl shrugged. "She's… kind of sick," he said, trying to hold back a laugh. "She just needs something to eat so her grumbling doesn't drive me crazy."_

_Markl stared at him for a moment, and then decided it was a reasonable explanation. "I made pancakes. Give her some of those," he said, looking eager._

_Howl arched his eyebrows at him, searched the refrigerator and found them. He pulled the container from the cold and settled them onto a plate after he warmed them. Finding a tray, he put the plate and bowl onto it, pouring a glass of milk and adding it, not forgetting the silverware. He took it upstairs and reentered his bedroom, finding Sophie wrapped in his blanket a few feet from the door. He blinked at her. Sophie dashed back into the bed. She seemed to be trying to figure out his magic trick with the door. He came to the bedside and placed the tray in front of the lump underneath the blankets. "Eat," he said, more in a demanding tone._

_The lump quivered and the silver-haired Sophie peered out. She made sure to keep herself wrapped in the blanket as she started taking pieces of fruit and popping them into her mouth. Howl merely sat and watched, until he crawled up behind her and sat, his legs spread out like he wanted to do before her belly started growling. Sophie stopped her movements for a short time, the returned to eating this and that, poking the pancakes. It took Howl the longest of times to wait for her to feel her stomach. In that time he had shed himself from his pants. It was the most uncomfortable thing to be wearing when a hard-on still lingered…_

_Twenty minutes ticked by and Sophie had finished by downing the milk. Startling her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, pulling her from the blanket and leaving her naked. He had managed to forget where her nightgown disappeared to. Did he even take it off? Or did she? He let it disappear from his mind with a shake of his head and nibbled her neck. Sophie seemed to relax, even as his hand reached around and caressed her breasts. She merely gave tiny moans, barely squirming about. His member came back in its erect form eagerly, his heart racing._

_Sophie purred a little, biting at her bottom lip. She felt thumping in her chest, and at her back. Was it possible to feel Howl's racing heart? Why was his beating so hard to begin with? She continued biting at her bottom lip. While he was gone, she had given herself a talk. It was obvious she had an attraction to him. She would let him do as he pleased and she wouldn't try to run from it. She had thoroughly gone over the virginity part to herself. It scared her, and it still did to this very moment, hence her racing heart, but she knew she could handle it. With Howl, she could do anything._

**** I thank everyone for the views and favorites! More will come, slow or fast. College steals me away! Please be patient for Chapter 3. :] Please remember that things are STILL continuing in this story. So please bear with Howl's 'rape' side. I'm sorry if that's how everyone is seeing Howl as right now. It'll get better, I promise. ;3 Also, I know it's a lot shorter than Chapter One, but it'll get there. ** **


	3. Chapter 3

_With the meal in her stomach, her anxiety didn't mix well. She thought at first by some change that she could definitely do this. Howl's touch and gentle gropes were pleasurable, but they turned rough in due time and they weren't easy to sit through. Howl bit at her neck and he eased up on the roughness. She still felt frustrated, feeling as if he couldn't possible act this way. His hands slithered down between her thighs. Sophie groaned, squirming for short intervals a time. It looked like she was situating herself, but it was not the case as Howl tried to get his fingers inside her. She avoided this with a fidget of her hips from here to there, pressing back into him. "I'm not going to ravage you without exploring this first," Howl uttered, nudging a finger into her warmth just barely._

_She was still whimpering, but she sat still enough for Howl to lift her back further into his lap instead of sitting there in-between his legs. It took a second, but he was comfortable finally with his erection in-between her legs. Sophie whimpered as she settled there, biting at her lip. As if to worsen the redness of her face, he returned his hand down to her opening which he played with for a couple of minutes. It was then he managed to prod the tip of his finger into her. She became still again as Howl reached over and rubbed her clitoris. This got her squirming again, allowing juices to flow from her and allowing him to slip his finger inside easily. He caressed her warm insides for a couple of minutes before slipping in a second with a few difficulties. He was surprised at her smallness as she stretched for him. This made her move some more, pushing back against him. As Howl finally got the rest of his finger in and started rubbing around, pulling out and pushing back in, she started moaning. It grew louder as he added pressure to her clitoris and soon what he had delayed finally occurred. She gave a shiver and she gushed out with a choked cry. She trembled all over and Howl pulled her to his chest with a purr. "How does it feel to finally experience an orgasm, my love," he purred into her ear, biting at the lobe._

_Sophie didn't have a chance to form any words. Howl pushed her up onto her hands and knees and reached around her, pushing his fingers back inside. He was a little rougher, but found the perfect spot she cried out at. His hard-on twitched from behind her, rubbing up against her back end. Howl was trying his best not to force her into sex right away. He was starting to become sore from waiting so long… Minutes later, after two more orgasms, she finally collapsed. Howl's hand was covered in her juices, which he licked at. Sophie was breathing heavily in her spot. She didn't even have the ability to curl up into a ball to protect herself from what was about to come. He rolled her over to face him, bending down to suckle her breasts. Sophie whimpered from below him. Howl raised his head, pouting slightly. "Aww, did I tire you..?"_

_To answer his question, she shut her eyes. Since he didn't receive a verbal response, he prodded the tip of his erection at her opening. Sophie gasped and shot up, her arms outstretched and shoving at him. Something came to her mind and it was telling her she wasn't ready. "N-no!" she shouted, looking terrified._

Sophie awoke with a start, drenched in sweat. What was that? She thought. She rubbed at her face, looking down at her lap. She had been reading a novel… She gave an exhale in relief. She wasn't sure what was dream or not, but she could tell the events up to the bath were real based on her nightwear. There's no way Howl was that aggressive, she thought, shaking her head at the thought. Absolutely no way…

She soon heard a knock at her door. The doorknob rattled. "Sophie," called Howl, scratching at the door with a dog like whimper. She crawled out of bed with a blanket wrapped around her. After the events in the bath, she had run to her room and locked the door. The events were coming back to her now. She cried for kneeing him, and she guessed fell asleep since reading didn't help it… She unlocked and yanked the door open, leaping into his embrace happily. Howl had no problem meeting her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Howl," she said, muffled as she burrowed her head into his chest.

Howl nuzzled into her silvery hair. "I couldn't stay mad at you, Sophie, even if it hurt a lot…"

"I said I was sorry!"

Howl gave a small chuckle as he squeezed her tightly to him. As he saw her face he planted a kiss to her forehead. It was here he noticed the sweat, rubbing at his mouth. "Are you still wet after all these hours?"

Sophie blinked and slowly shook her head. Howl took a step back to observe. "Are you sick? Why are you all sweaty?" He started to tug at the blanket Sophie had wrapped around herself.

Sophie shrugged and pulled herself from him. "Bad dream I think," she uttered, recalling the events in the dream. "I wasn't in your room was I?"

Howl's eyebrows arched, his hands crossed over his chest. "No… But that is my blanket I've been looking for."

Sophie made a face. Crap! She was keeping it from him because she liked his better than her own. She turned and started for her bed. Howl caught her before she could curl up in a lump on her bed as if it would do her any good. He trapped her and started tickling her sides. "Miiiiiiine," he insisted, finally pulling the blanket free from her and Sophie flopped onto the bed, her hair a mess.

She sat, shuddering. The air on her sweaty skin feeling wonderful regardless of the skin exposure of the nightgown she never intended to wear until the incident in the bath. She sulked as she remembered, catching a look from Howl. She stiffened at his smile and started to reach for the blanket on her bed. "No, no, no. No need to hide. I was just going to say it looks nice. It'd look nicer on the floor, though," he replied, uttering the last bit under his breath.

"What was that?" Sophie asked, staring at him. She still pulled the blanket to her chest.

"Ahh, nothing..."

Sophie looked at him, not amused.

"What?" he said, holding up his hands. "Who wouldn't act that way?" Howl inched toward her. "In such a short, revealing piece of clothing, anyone with the right mind would act the way I want to."

Sophie started to scoot away, feeling his eyes lingering on her for quite too long. Howl soon pounced, his prey wiggling beneath him as she tried to get away. Howl bit at her ear lobe, growling a little. "Ahh, no, tiger's going to eat meee," she cried, _very_ enthusiastically…

Howl rose up a bit, tickling her sides more in return for her poor enthusiasm. "That's what you get for stealing my blanket! I should punish you harder, but I don't think I can."

Sophie cried out in giggles, balling herself up and pushing at him the best she could just to get away from his hands. She didn't like being tickled, but Howl didn't seem to get that. He always said it made him happier to see her smiling and laughing like she was. When he finally stopped, he eyed her again. "Are you sure you're not ill? You're really sweaty and flushed."  
Howl murmured, his face close to hers in concern.

She shoved a pillow in his face. "My face is red because I've been laughing! And I'm not sick, I promise you that..." Just recalling the dream made her want to curl up and cry, but she knew he wasn't so cold as to be that way. _It was only a dream, it was only a dream..._

__Howl gave a sigh and wrapped his arms around her. "Aright, fine, but if you're lying to me, I won't let you sleep in your own room."

"What kind of threat is that?" Sophie scoffed.

Howl squeezed her tightly. "A good one. Now, please get undressed and dressed into something else. I don't want you to catch cold. You being ill is the worst thing I could take."

Sophie gave a quick nod and pulled herself from his hug. He followed her as if she needed to give him something. Turning and raising an eyebrow at him, she looked up at him. "Lose something?"

Howl gave a genuine smile down at her. "I thought I would help?"

Sophie gave a frown at him and turned away. She started wriggling her small self out of it unsuccessfully, getting tangled up on it's strange way of fitting her. She never thought it would be so easy to get on, but incredibly hard to get off. Howl was behind her laughing, as if he knew what was going to happen. "You're covered in sweat, remember?"

Howl came up and reached around her, pulling her free here of the tangle she got herself in to. Bumps rose all over the surface of her skin as the cold air and her sweat mixed. Not only that, his hands brushed against her breasts and made them erect before they could react to the cold. She instinctively wrapped her arms around herself, expecting Howl to replace the sweaty garment with another nightgown, but instead he replaced it with his arms. He kissed her cheek down to her neck affectionately. She shuddered in response and gave a small smile. This made her certain that she was not the girl in her dream: terrified and fragile. She didn't act like she didn't love this man. She did love him, so much she thought she couldn't express it in words, but only in actions like this. Howl reached and tilted her head back, planting his lips onto hers with a heavy sigh of relief. This made the butterflies in her stomach flutter about and her heart start to race. What she realized now was the warmth between her legs again. It happened many times, but she had never done anything about it. Howl's fingered rubbed about lightly as they started heading lower and lower. This seemed to make the warmth get hotter. His fingers lingered around this warm area. As the kiss subsided, he rested his cheek onto her hair.

As he slid them closer, Sophie began to try making herself taller. The area between her legs burned and throbbed the longer he took so she decided raising up onto her tip-toes to guide him lower. This didn't help as Howl pulled back, running his fingers up and around her surface. "Howl," she demanded, feeling him smile.

To answer her demands, he wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her into the bulge in his pants. The other slipped back down to the moist heaven he had always hoped he would get the change to feel. He nestled his chin into her shoulder, feeling her tremble as his fingers inched closer and closer... Finally, he felt her warm clitoris meet the tip of his fingers and began rubbing gently. Sophie remained quiet, but it was soon she started to breathe heavier. She always began to shift her weight from one foot to the other, squeaks sounding here and there as he pressed harder. She tried to wriggle free quite a few times, but this wasn't successful, leaving her to groan and take it. As a moment passed and her groans became loud cries and she couldn't stand still, her legs betrayed her and caved in. She landed on her butt, her face flushed with a cherry red. Howl sat down behind her and pulled her to the space between his legs. Sophie tilted her head back to look at him nervously, her lips being taken again as he kissed her. In the middle of this, his hand slithered back down to the space between her legs. The moist area made him squirm, his groin throbbing against her back side.

Sophie moved back into him, receiving a couple throbs. Howl busied himself with finding the source of the wetness, pressing his middle finger inside and giving a purr as Sophie perked up in a startled manner. He stroked the insides of her for a moment before pulling out and pressing back inside her moistness. He couldn't wait to feel this. Sophie stirred and gave small groans, her insides squeezing around his long finger. He instinctively put in a second finger and it got tighter than it had been the first finger. Sophie reacted quite well almost immediately, giving a cry and a persistent groan as he pushed in and out. She sank and lowered herself, somehow pulling her legs back and finding a position that made her purr. She moaned and tightened around his fingers, a loud cry sounding her climax. She gushed onto his fingers, leaving Howl astonished. He knew she was a virgin, but to last so little? That he didn't know.

Howl pulled himself from her and managed to shed his pants and boxers and climb over top of her. He looked up into her creamy brown eyes with his own blue ones. "I want you," he murred, bending his head to nip at her nipples and lick them. She responded with her usual groan, chewing on her bottom lip.

Sophie's mind was blank from her climax, but she could still feel the pleasure in his touch. How he rubbed her sides and kissed her all over. This made her warm on the inside and smile up at him. "Please go easy on me," she uttered under her breath, which was raspy from her cries.

** **It's been AGES. College and being ill has been dragging me from my writing, but I promise more updates will come. Sorry for Chapter 2. I got a lot of hate, but it was part of my plan. I apologize. 3 ****


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie's head was spinning. Did she truly just say that to him? Howl bent his head and continued placing butterfly kisses all over the surface of her skin. Heat was left as he left and went to kiss up her chest, finding her lips. Howl worked his way back down again. The closer he got to her moist cave, the more jumpy she became. Sophie had never received oral and she seemed reluctant as she clamped her legs shut as Howl set his eyes on it and started lowering his head toward it. When he looked up to her, hair had fallen into his face. It made her heart flutter wildly, praying she didn't faint from the events she assumed were about to occur.

A smile showed on Howl's face as he left her lower half alone. His eyes lingered there regardless, showing his interest. Howl crawled up to her, raising an eyebrow at her. "Are you red or what?" He smiled wider.

Sophie blinked as she took in his question, her lips parting at first to answer. When she took it in, her lips pursed into a straight line and she rolled away from him. A chuckle sounded as well as rustling as Howl got to his feet. He inched over to her to pick her up. He went to her bed to retrieve his blanket, wrapping it around the two and stepping out of her bedroom. For a moment, she thought they were heading to his room but he kept on walking. "Howl? Where are you—"

"I have a surprise for you, Sophie," Howl interrupted, keeping quiet as he headed down the stairs and for the door.

Sophie started to stir, blinking as he paused to adjust the dial next to the door. He turned it to a deep purple, which dawned on her that it was a completely new color than what she was used to. She blinked a couple more times at this, watching as he reached for the doorknob. It was almost as if Howl was being slow on purpose, but when he pulled it open, she found darkness like the Black on the dial. Howl had covered her eyes.

She heard nothing but the soft rustle of grass blowing in the wind. She gave a shudder. If she hadn't have known better, she would have thought this was the meadow. She heard frogs croaking, water from the creak. It definitely sounded like what she was thinking. But soon everything was silent. Howl had opened something and there was the sound of him walking on wood. Sophie soon found herself on a soft, plush bed. She blinked her eyes open, staring up at him and looking around. It was a majestic looking house. Larger than the cottage she saw that Howl had studied in as a child. It was nothing but a huge bedroom and a square that probably lead to a bathroom. She looked back to him. "Did you seriously create this just for this occasion?" She felt embarrassed.

"No, but I did want a place we could go without getting bothered. Markl will be fine for a couple of hours."

Sophie was just about to ask about Markl when he said this, giving a sigh. She loved Markl and didn't want anything to happen to him while she was gone. In the process of thinking about this, Howl sat down beside her and pulled her gently onto his lap, facing him. If she hadn't looked before, she definitely noticed now. Six inches of flesh was poking at her. She stared. It wasn't until Howl laughed that she looked up, almost startled. His smile and laugh were incredibly mesmerizing. Sophie suddenly reddened, looking away. Howl pulled her back to look at him and planted his lips onto hers. It felt like forever which she would give anything to stay like this, but he pulled back. Howl caressed her rose colored cheek, staring into the chocolate brown of her eyes. "So tell me… What is this dream you keep talking about?"

Sophie averted her gaze for a moment. "It was about you."

Howl's eyebrows rose. "Oh? Was I good?"

Sophie narrowed her eyes up at him in confusion. "Good? You mean—No, it was scary."

"Was I cruel?"

Sophie nodded quickly. In a flash, she was on her back with her hands trapped above her head. She became nervous as he hovered over her, but she definitely wasn't terrified. She could feel his hard-on throbbing against her inner thigh. "Did I do this?" he asked, abrupt confusion washing over her.

It was sudden. Howl came down on her gentle and affectionately. His kiss made her feel hot on the inside, her temperature rising when his tongue slipped inside and wrestled with her own. His hands wandered down to her small breasts, squeezing and caressing. Her vaginal area started to become moist and bothersome, causing her to stir. Howl lifted from her, letting her breathe. He wore a smirk, looking quite stunning in his current position with his hair falling into his face. Sophie had to look away in embarrassment, her heart racing. "Howl, I don't—"

"Shhh," he cooed, caressing her cheek softly.

Instead of continuing, he got up from her. He disappeared. Did he just use magic? Sophie blinked multiple times, staring into darkness. Suddenly it was lighter, but the light was dim. The area was filled with candles. The room smelled of roses. She looked around and Howl was there at the doorway. He had a tray in his hands. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light. The tray had various things on it. He came over and set the tray down on the bed beside where she lay. She got a better look at it. "I'm going to have my fun with you," he purred, just as she took note of the chocolate syrup and whipped cream.

Sophie narrowed her eyes at him. Just what was he going to do?

She scooted back a little, sitting up in the process. In the blink of an eye, it was definite that he was using magic on her. He was suddenly on top of her, pinning her arms and legs. She attempted to move them as well as her legs, but they didn't budge. "That's not fair!" she shouted at him, staring at him with a look of frustration and eagerness in her deep brown eyes.

Howl disregarded her, busying himself with the ingredients on the tray. He picked up a bowl, filled with dark, thick syrup. He positioned himself back over her and the sudden cold of the syrup made her jump. Howl seemed to be leaving teasing trails of the chocolate syrup across the surface of her, many times running too close to her vaginal area. The least she expected was for him to take his place back over her. Her hands were free as soon as his lips found hers, but Howl slipped his hands into hers, interlacing their fingers. Howl pulled back, ducking his head. Warmth ran across the trails of the sticky syrup. He licked at her neck, leading down to her breasts, and further down to her navel. Trails of fire were left in his tracks. She was melting almost when she realized the strange feeling between her legs. She had immediately buckled, writhing about. Howl was having his fun, licking at her moist opening and suckling on her clitoris when Sophie gushed, giving a chuckle that seemed to make her tense up and shiver. Sophie smiled, covering her face with her free hands. "You came fast…" Howl purred, his voice far away.

When Sophie pulled her hands from her face, she looked to seem him busying himself with something. The bed was cleared off now. He returned, sitting in front of her. Sophie was free again, allowing her to slowly sit up. She was dizzy. Narrowing her eyes to him, she blushed and looked away. His member was standing erect and waving at her, throbbing vigorously. Howl took her hands tenderly, pulling her closer. "It won't bite, not like me anyway," he cooed, kissing her forehead.

Sophie stared, warm in the face as he guided her to his hard-on. When she touched it, she gasped and pulled away. It throbbed happily. Howl guided her back, leaving her to at least relax a little around him. Her fingers wrapped around his shaft, feeling it throb many times in response. It was warm and soft. "Stroke it," he murred, his eyes on her.

Sophie glanced up to him, staring for the longest of times at his majestic face. Eagerness was starting to show in his eyes, no longer smiling. When he smirked slightly, raising a hand to touch her cheek, she looked back to his shaft. She did exactly as he said, stroking gently from the bottom to top and repeating the process. His sigh made her blush. When his hand came down to hers, gripping it. "It's not that sensitive. Grip it some more," he said, his voice seeming rough the more she listened to him.

Sophie obeyed and he sighed more, leaning back on his hands, his head tilted back to stare at the ceiling. She was sure he wasn't really staring at the ceiling, though. His eyes were closed, the look on his face showing bliss. Sophie's heart fluttered like a bird's, staring down at his shaft as she stroked it. Her face reddened more, leaning down. Closer… Closer… Her mouth opened and closed around the head. Howl nearly jumped out of his skin, swearing. He gave a moan, the first she had heard from him. He still kept his position, leaning back on his hands, but she could tell that he wasn't staring upwards. He was staring directly at her when she glanced up at him; his face was tinted a light red. "Sophie," he huffed, sending electricity throughout her body.

The taste was new to her, but it wasn't bothersome. She never had problems with her gag reflex, so she kept taking him deeper and deeper out of curiosity until she felt him tense, a hand digging through her hair and gripping. Her head came up to pull out, but he nudged her back down. When she came back up, he did the same thing. When she repeated this a couple times, he groaned again. Something about this made her warm and wet again, pushing her to keep going to receive the same sexy sounds he'd been giving her. Minutes ticked by. Her jaw had started to ache as she had picked up the pace on giving him oral. Howl tensed beneath her. "Ah… Sophie, I'm…" he words trailed off as he tensed again. His hands found her hair and forced her to stop.

Howl spurted into her mouth, leaving Sophie to blink multiple times and wince slightly. It was bad tasting, but even then her gag reflex didn't act up. She just found the taste very foul. When it was over, she pulled from him, looking up at him in almost disgust. Howl couldn't see straight, but he sat up and narrowed his eyes at her. "Sophie?" he asked, blinking. His voice was still rough sounding.

Sophie didn't want to, but she swallowed, just to get the taste off of her tongue. Howl handed her a glass of water, which she took happily and downed quickly. The taste was soon gone, but that was the least of her worries as Howl pushed her down, straddling her. Howl's face was redder than she had ever seen it. "May I?" he murred, glancing over her. His fingers found her moistness, leaving him to grin.

Sophie nodded slowly. He left her and he was back at the dresser against the wall where he put the tray. She had noticed that he didn't go limp, still hard. He returned, blinking at him. Protection? She thought, murring as his lips found hers and his hand looped under her. "Ah… Sophie… I love you, I do."

"I love you, too…" she said, whimpering a little. Her eyes had watered out of happiness.

Howl ran his fingers up and down her chest, adding to the butterflies in her stomach. He positioned himself between her legs, the tip of his shaft prodding at the warmth of her opening. Sophie stared up him. He was so close it was almost hard to breathe… He pressed inside more, the head popping in. Howl closed his eyes for a second, and then reopened to lock on to her deep brown orbs. "Ready, my flower?"

Sophie stared into the blue of his eyes, lost in his gaze. She nodded slowly again. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to be mine…" he murred, nuzzling his head into her neck lovingly.

(**It's been awhile! But I'm finally out of college for the Summer. One more chapter, guys!**)


	5. Chapter 5

Sophie's mind was in a haze as she lay there on the plush of the bed, Howl's warm appendage just barely daring to take the purity he longed to take for months. He hadn't dared to move and it puzzled her, staring up into those deep blue majestic looking eyes of his that stared back at her. A smile slowly spread across his face, reaching up to stroke her cheek gently. "You look so distant… should I stop?" Howl's voice sounded in her ears, wiping at tears that had formed in her eyes and started to fall.

Sophie was instantly shaking her head, her hands rushing to hide her face. Her wrists were caught and tugged above her head, Howl staring down at her in quite a serious way. "I'm not letting you hide that angelic face now," he cooed, bending down and meeting her lips that trembled as they melded together.

To be scared and shaking was one thing, but to shake because she wanted him to continue his exploration inside her was definitely another. Sophie was certain he had no idea it was because of that, but it was going to be certain now that she started to lift her hips to nudge his hard-on into her just a little more. This made him shudder violently, ceasing all movements for a split second. It was sort of a blur, but he tightened his hold on her with the arm that had wrapped around her back, pulling her closer as he nudged himself inside her little by little, never leaving her sweet tasting mouth. Even as Sophie had a few hiccups in her breathing the more it continued. This made her feel like he was too large for her, especially someone as small as her for her age. Howl finally pulled from her, propping himself up to stare down at her as their hips finally met. Sophie sat up slightly, looked up and narrowed her eyes at him. The thought of such a large member inside her gave her goose-bumps that rushed all over the surface of her creamy skin and adding erection to her nipples. Howl made a teasing purring noise as he captured them and teased them, pinching lightly and caressing them. Sophie squirmed in the process as the foreplay continued. This was not what she was wanting right now: for him to continue his teasing play. As she started to thrash about a bit, howl finally threw up his hands in defeat. "In a hurry, are we?" A small chuckle escaped from the deep of his throat, eyeing her with such a happy look upon his face.

Sophie's eyebrows knitted together as she stared up at him, remaining quiet for the longest of time. Howl wrapped himself around her again in a hug, squeezing tightly. As Sophie wrapped her arms around him to hug him in return, she felt him trembling. "Howl?" she asked, blinking a couple of times as it continued.

Howl started to laugh, biting into her neck as he burrowed his face into the crevice of it. "I don't want to break you, Sophie."

Sophie blinked a couple times more, her face reddening. Was he truly holding back that much? "Well… if you continue to wait like that…" she started, Howl immediately sitting up a bit to look at her as he sensed the play in her tone of voice. His eyes had raised, searching her face for any lies or tricks as if to be safe.

Howl brought himself back down to her, wrapping an arm back under her waist and placing butterfly kisses about her stomach, leading up. He kissed each breast tenderly, found her neck, and then raised his head to stare into her chocolate colored eyes. Sophie gave a small smile, nervous, but certain she was prepared for whatever may come. Howl started slow thrusts into her, not enough to break the skin that was considered her virginity, but to let her get a feel of what she was about to experience in the very… very near future. Sophie didn't feel it at first, but it started to get warm and slick with sweat as he kept her close. Such a beautiful thing making love with someone was. She always thought this, people entangled together in bliss. Now, it was her that would be portrayed as someone intertwined with a person to experience this so called bliss. As Howl continued his gentle motions, pushing in each time he pulled back. He continued to sigh repeatedly, almost like he was enjoying it without any roughness she thought he would want.

It wasn't long before Sophie started making those strange noises again. Her breathing became shallow and her body became warmer than she thought it should have been. Sophie continued to think the sweat was coming on too fast, that it wasn't really that hot in the room or the friction wasn't that much. Howl reached and interlaced their fingers together in the middle of her thought process. He pulled her hand to his mouth, kissing her fingers and nibbling them slightly as he kept his slow pace. All was going perfect, seeing as he thought she would cry when he broke passed that skin inside her and took her. Sophie hadn't even realized it as he started to push deeper into her, which made him glad. As Howl pulled her to him tighter, pressing into her harder as time ticked on. Her breath came out harder, small whimpers escaping as well. This made him want to quicken his pace but he continue his even speed: slow and careful with a little bit of roughness. Howl studied and listened to her closely, knowing what was good to do and what wasn't, and being a little rough was definitely becoming a good thing. "Does it hurt?" he asked, staring down at her as she started making faces.

Sophie was only squeezing her eyes tight to concentrate, trying to get her thought process back, but it was fading and her mind was going blank as this continued. Sophie shook her head in response to the raspy sounding question, feeling warmth press against her neck with a small pinch. The bite made her shudder, her heart skip a beat. Those lips found hers again, kissing gently and passionately. If Sophie had thought one bit that this event would be so amazing and great feeling, she wouldn't have kept delaying it and jumping out of his way whenever he seemed up to something perverse. "I'm sorry," she said during the kiss with a smile, laughing.

Howl bit at her in a playful manner, halting his motions to press his hand into her cheek, caressing more. 'There's no need to apologize…" he murred, only a bit out of breath though more out of breath because he had forced himself to stop and not continue.

Sophie smiled and laughed some more as he bent his head and nibbled into her neck, not ever remembering being this happy ever since she first figured out he loved her back after confessing to him. This was more than that. As Howl returned to a normal pace, she watched him, face warm with embarrassment as he found her gaze and never left it. Watching her as he pressed harder into her, rougher, as she started to close her eyes and groan more. It let him know just what to do, what to touch, and what made her feel nice. Running his fingers up and down her backside with the one that was wrapped around her and up her side with the other, watching the bumps raise and spread all over her skin. It made him smile, bending down to kiss a couple spots and take one of the erect nipples into his mouth. He couldn't believe the taste of her skin, it made him sigh happily. Sophie, on the other hand, was arching her back into him as his mouth came down over this sensitive part of her, angling herself to a point that made his penetration feel like it was too much. Howl felt the squeezing of her vaginal walls around him at her different angle, glancing up to her as he continue to suckle. When he lifted his head from her, she started to sink back into the bed. He held her up, keeping this angle and continue to press into her. Her groans became louder and started searching for something to hold onto. She found his forearm, latched on to it, and huffed. As she looked to him, he gave a smile, placing a gentle kiss upon her lips. Howl slowed his pace during this position, allowing her to remain calm and more so to tease her.

Howl continued to hold his full force back, giving as much gentleness to her as he could. He was glad to hear that he hadn't done anything wrong just yet, receiving moans for anything he thought would feel good. It made him blush throughout the act. Laying her back down, he took a moment to pull himself out of her, making Sophie's eyes shoot open and eye him like a hawk. Howl started to laugh as he sat facing her. He patted the spot in between his legs, watched her crawl toward him shakily. As he guided her into the position, turning her around with her back facing him, he edged her back onto his throbbing member. A few hesitations arose here as Sophie started to protest, feeling embarrassed. "I don't think there's a point in being shy. I've already violated and seen what all there is to be seen." He said, pulling her hair to the side and kissing at the back of her neck. Sophie shuddered in response, feeling his arms wrap around her and holding her as he started humping up into her gently. His hands found her breasts as he continued, making the redness of Sophie's face greaten in color. Burrowing his head into her neck, he listened to the small moans she tried to hide, running one of his hands down to the area between her legs. As she tried to shut her legs, he gave a small chortle and nudged them back open with a reassuring "It's okay". As she allowed him here, he found the clitoris, swollen and almost begging as he rubbed into it gently. Sophie immediately stirred and he felt her clenching his member in the process. He put a little pressure into it as he rubbed it in circles, adding to the stimulation as he bit her neck, all the while still continuing his thrusting. This made Sophie active, squirming and groaning which started to get louder by the second. As the clenching started to get harder, sensing she would finish on him, he pulled back, leaving Sophie breathing and whimpering a bit. Howl slowed to a stop, caressing her thighs which trembled into his hands. Switching the position again, he helped her up onto her hands and knees, taking his place behind her and prodding at her teasingly. Sophie looked back at him shyly, chewing at her bottom lip in an eager way.

Howl pressed back into her easily, running his fingers up and down the protruding spine of her back. Finally, he found her hips, gripped them and started humping into her. This current position seemed to get a response right away. It supposedly stimulated the clitoris over time as his sack slapped against it. It was definitely stimulating and adding loudness to Sophie's moans. He couldn't help but to blush every time he came back to reality instead of letting himself cherish this moment. It was like he became a child again, experiencing his first trembling kiss with a girl. The thought was silly and made him shake his head full of black hair. Oh, the fun of that day his hair had turned to that disastrous color… Smirking at the thought, he ran his fingers up the visible spine of his love, wanting more than to devour her. His patience was wearing thin the longer he took his time. "Howl," Sophie huffed, sounding frustrated and needy. This made Howl stop in his tracks to make sure he hadn't hurt her.

"What, what? Did I squeeze too hard?" Howl asked, lifting his hands from her hips to check. They weren't red.

"You're holding back." A hint of playfulness was there on her tongue, even as she glanced back at him and smiled.

The look of her face made him straighten, his cheeks becoming warm with embarrassment. "Where are you to talk?" he asked, taking her by the hips again and ramming himself into her. He still wasn't using full force, but it was more than enough to show her that he didn't have to hold back in the least. He just chose not to.

Sophie nearly started to buckle, arching and shivering. The feeling was almost hard to bear, but she managed the pleasure. Howl took a moment to stop and pet at her spine some more, the gentle touch making bumps rise all across her skin for what seemed like the thousandth time. By the time the rough heaven started, she was bent down and laying on her chest, her rear end sticking up for his use. Howl bent over her, his arms on either side of her, plunging roughly into her wet depths. Moans, mostly hers, filled the room. Suddenly, the strange pee feeling arrived. She tensed, but Howl continued and chuckled. The pressure soon ended in a gushing finish, but Howl didn't stop. He continued, making the gushing occur every now and then. Wetness trickled down her thighs. "Told you I can do as I please," Howl's voice sounded close to her ear, making her jump a bit. His raspy voice made her blush.

After he said this, he continued his speed, rough, deep, and intimate. Her will was starting to diminish, starting to become warm and light-headed as she burrowed her face into the blankets of the bed. Howl caressed her back for a moment before returning to her hips, gripping and ramming roughly into her, harder. Sophie's groans became louder, became squeaks, and clenched the blankets into her hands. Harder and harder it seemed to get when Howl latched on to her and fell apart. He shook violently, his breaths coming out heavily and hoarse. All the while, he was placing butterfly kisses all over her back. Sophie was staring into the darkness of the blankets quietly, confused, but certain he must have reached his own climax. "What happened?" she asked anyway, shivering as he exhaled into her neck, feeling a smile come across his lips.

Howl pulled his member from her wet depths, making Sophie shudder for a second time in that minute. "I claimed you," he said quietly, watching her sit up slowly.

Sophie ached a little, but as she turned and sat, looking to him, she blushed and looked away. Howl grabbed her face and tugged it toward him, pressing his lips to hers. "I will love and cherish you for forever, Sophie. We will make something wonderful."

[[ Sorry for the wait guys! This is the final chapter, but I have plans for this ending! Watch for more and I thank everyone for sticking around and giving me such lovely comments! ]]


End file.
